


prettier than the stars in the sky

by moonlitkwan



Series: falling for u [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Character Study, Foreshadowing, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Joshua is an uranophile, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitkwan/pseuds/moonlitkwan
Summary: What Joshua was doing was pretty pointless anyway, but he loved the stars, and he loved the moon too. Perhaps a little too much, for the sky loved him back too.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: falling for u [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001655
Kudos: 15





	prettier than the stars in the sky

Joshua stared at the night sky before him, finding himself enamoured with the thousands of stars staring back at him as if it was rather himself who held a beauty that was greater than the ones that were twinkling above him. 

Joshua refused to let that thought entertain him, because to him, the stars were far more gorgeous than his entire being. Just the sight alone can plant a seed of warmth inside the male's heart, curve a wide smile onto his mouth and he wouldn't exchange the moment he had for anything else. And with that thought invading his mind, Joshua couldn't stop himself from wondering if he would ever get to be a pretty star too. Would Jeonghan find him pretty too across the night sky? Would he be able to brighten up Jeonghan's night? Would he be loved in his sky?

The male was harboring a wish to take a picture of the beautiful painting bared infront of him, knowing in that way it'd last forever rather than letting it impart on his memories because he was aware of the fact that he'd forget everything once he'd finally get to be a part of the moon's sky. And with luck never on his side ever since from day one, it was unfortunate to say that Joshua forgot to bring his cellphone and ruined his very said wishes by the male himself.

Despite his forgetfulness, Joshua rather decided to just marvel in the gift the sky presented to him and try to remember it as much as his memory could go. There was no time to waste, since time was never his partner, anyway. He needed to remind himself that for more than a hundredth time already but sometimes, Joshua was too caught up in the present so much that the definition and meaning of his future would be slipped out of his mind, until they would come crawling back to him at his darkest and weakest moments. Where the moon was not shining, and the sky was not welcoming.

The stars all but shone and glimmered, sending a wave of thoughts scurrying to Joshua's mind aside from the blooming warmth he had on his chest as the said male hurriedly thought of reasons why they were shining so brightly. It was nothing so serious to even think about, but the male just loved to stargaze so much that he couldn't stop himself from doing things that didn't even make utter sense. Sue him but the stars and the moon were his favourite things to see, if only the universe would just give him more time and more fuel to beam with.

As a trail of thoughts started to weave over the male's mind, rush of determination overpowering his body as the wind paid nothing but encouragement to his thinking, Joshua failed to notice one man staring at him so fondly. He didn't need to be a star because to Jeonghan, Joshua was his entire galaxy, if only Joshua would just look at his way but that would never happen. And Jeonghan was aware of it. Aware that each of their seconds didn't share the same sky of reason and the amount of stars filled with love scattered across it.

Instead of having the night sky before him, Joshua zoned out and had an entire ocean of ideas surrounding him, pulling him over as the male skimmed through each ideas and wondered if it was the correct reason but much to his dismay, they all led to nothing. What Joshua was doing was pretty pointless anyway, but he loved the stars, and he loved the moon too. Perhaps a little too much, for the sky loved him back too. 

There was a calling to be a star, but maybe for once, Joshua would ignore it; because there was still one sky he wanted to be a part of.

With his lips being curved into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed, it was evident that Joshua was still out of it and was hopelessly falling into a helpless trance of confusion. Jeonghan was not sure if he wanted to snap his best friend back to reality because Joshua had a priceless look plastered on his face. It was kinda funny. But in spite of how bewildered Joshua was, the male held one thought that stood out the most to him; and wholeheartedly, he hoped that it was because of happiness, and of contentment that they had the moon by its side.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A voice softly whispered behind him, but the owner of the voice was no stranger as Joshua knew that the male beside him was no other than his best friend, Jeonghan. Joshua felt the familiar warmth brew in his chest again but it was not because of stars this time. And it was the different kind of warmth. It was the kind of warmth you'd feel whenever you were safe inside your home while raindrops danced along and graced the street, a warm fire keeping you company as you drink hot chocolate under the embrace of your lover and listen to the soft and gentle sounds they were uttering out with your heart calming down almost immediately. 

Just pure happiness and contentment. It was just... everything.

Without harboring any much thought - Joshua didn't need to - Joshua leaned into his very best friend who wrapped an arm around him willingly and pulled him very much closer to where Jeonghan was lying. "You're thinking so hard that I can almost hear your brain ticking."

Joshu chuckled at his words as he tucked his head to the crook of Jeonghan's neck, immediately going lax in his best friend's arms because of how safe he felt. Joshua felt safe in spite of the fact that he was not, in spite of how things were not okay, in spite of how cruel the world was and in spite of the fact that stars die and leave the moon behind. For once, Joshua could pretend that time was in his favour. "It's not a big deal." Jeonghan uttered out a sigh at Joshua's reply before burying his nose in the other's hair. Jeonghan pressed a small kiss and tightened his grip before pulling away, his gaze lingering at the sight of stars and the moon glowing before him. "You sure? We can talk about it if you want to."

"It's nothing." Joshua uttered out. Silence followed.

As the younger male fell quiet and stopped moving, his soft breaths being the only signs he was still breathing, a small thought crept to Jeonghan's mind and convinced the said male that his best friend already surrendered himself to the darkness at that very moment and what they needed right now was to go back home immediately and feel the soft caress of their beds against their skins instead of laying around in the cold and hard ground despite having a blanket thrown around them. 

Although the view was gorgeous, Jeonghan would rather have his bed than stay out in the cold and probably freeze to death.

But truthfully, Jeonghan didn't want to move. He was far too contented with Joshua in his arms and his hand on the younger's hair, stroking it softly as small noises slip out of his best friend's mouth and evade into the night sky. But Jeonghan knew what he had to do. Before Jeonghan could even remove the younger's arms around him and rise up, Joshua squirmed a little and halted the older's movements, murmuring out, "hannie?"

Jeoghan answered. "Yes?"

"Will I become a pretty star?" Joshua's voice was soft and faint, almost mumbling into a whisper but Jeonghan could still hear him in spite of how loud his heart was thumping against his chest. "And will you smile seeing me at the sky? Will I brighten up your night?"

"You'll be the prettiest and brightest star ever Joshuji," sincerity colored his words as he answered Joshua's question in spite of how the questions seemed sad yet solemn in the same time, not knowing how much his words affected the said male so much that he was forced to hide his true emotions by burying his head more farther in Jeonghan's neck. The stars and the moon were still shining but to Jeonghan, they glowed with sorrow. "But even now, Joshua, you're prettier than any stars in the sky. You brighten up my night and day with just your smile alone, and I'm so glad that I have you in my sky."

"Thank you, Jeonghan," Joshua bit his lips as he chanted over and over again to the stars that were littered across the night sky to not let the tears he held desperately fall from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's neck and leaned into him a little bit more, sighing in their embrace as he tightened his grip and told himself not to ever let go. He knew though. "Thank you." 

"But why did you ask me that?"

"It's nothing." Another sigh was uttered out. Hesitation was lingering in the cold. Silence was threatening to come back. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Joshua didn't answer.

Whether Joshua feigned sleep or truly dozed off to his starry dreamland, Jeonghan would never get his answer either way.


End file.
